1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water collection devices and more particularly pertains to a new water collection device for diverting water into a holding tank without risk of water backing up a dwelling's downspout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water collection devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,312 includes a flow controlling mechanism for allowing only partial flow of rainwater from a downspout to enter a storage container and which also includes a means for filtering the rain water. Another type of water collection device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,613 having a tank assembly connected to a rain gutter of a dwelling for capturing and storing rainwater caught in the rain gutter. Still another such device is found in U.S. patent application No. 2004/0040598 and includes a system for recovering rainwater for later consumption. Yet another water collection device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,286 having an underground reservoir tank.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that may be integrated into a dwelling's rain gutter assembly without disrupting the effectiveness and usage of the rain gutter assembly. In particular, the system should be configured to store rainwater for irrigation and other uses while ensuring that the rain gutter assembly does not overflow or become backed up in the process.